En el pasillo
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: Harry sabia que debió llevar consigo la capa de invisibilidad para evitar problemas...  Pero eso no fue lo que encontró en los pasillo yendo a su sala común


**Este es el segundo lemon que se escribo así que sin tomatasos por favor...**

** La historia la escribí en mi clase de química de la universidad pues me aburría... **  
><strong>esta historia la dedico a un amigo... el cual me ayudo a redactar el lemon... pues me decía que hay que escribir como realmente pasa<strong>

**ahora si con el resumen: la historia se ubica en el sexto libro ... en el momento en harry regresaba de la casa de Hagrid **

**declainer: estos personajes no me pertenece son todos creación de J.k  
><strong>

**Adv: algunas fallas gramaticales y ortográfica que se me haya paso ... discúlpenme! ..u.u( estoy buscando beta)**

**a LEER !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Definitivamente ya se le había hecho tarde y si no corría era muy probable que se encontrara con los prefectos y en el peor de los hechos con algún profesor. Quizás si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione no estaría en ese embrollo, pero tenía que comprender que al estar bajo el efecto del Felix felices, le parecía absurdo tener que llevar la capa de invisibilidad con él pues todo le tenía que salir bien hasta que llegara a la sala común.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero aquí estaba, en medio del oscuro pasillo prácticamente corriendo a media noche, pues no midió el tiempo en el que estuvo en la cabaña de Hagrid tratando de conseguir los recuerdos del profesor Slughorm. No obstante todo se podría decir que iba bien pues si seguía a este ritmo no habría problema, pero no era así, A unos cuantos paso atrás claramente se podía escuchar pisadas como si lo estuvieran siguiendo; sin embargo, cada vez que volteaba no veía absolutamente nada, y se maldecía mentalmente de no traer consigo el mapa del merodeador.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siguió caminando obviando las pisadas pero como que de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada para ver si aparecía alguien. Solo le faltaba poco para llegar a las escaleras que le llevaba a su dormitorio y si su memoria no le fallaba los salones que se encontraba cruzando ahora no los había pisado desde sus inicios en Hogwarts, como le gustaría volver en el tiempo como lo hizo en su tercer año regresar a esa edad en donde todavía nadie había muerto y él no tuviera tanto problemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De la nada algo lo saco de sus pensamiento, podía sentir claramente una mano rodeando su cintura y la otra en su boca para evitar cualquier bulla, no podía ver a la persona debido a cuando lo cogió, lo hizo tan bruscamente llevando con eso sus lentes al suelo y dejándole la vista borrosa a causa de su miopía. El captor lo había jalado a una de las aulas vacías y lo empujo contra la pared, tras haber cerrado la puerta y por medio de un hechizo haberla trabado.

.

.

.

- "Hola Potter".- saludo el rubio en forma sarcástica.

.

.

.

- "¿Malfoy?...¿Cómo es que has legado aquí pues no había nadie adelante mío?".- le pregunto el azabache todo desconfiado y a la defensiva.

.

.

.

-"Magia".- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

.

.

.

-"Pero no se puede hacer maga fuera de clases"

.

.

.

-"Uno tiene sus medio":- dijo mientras se iba acercando más a él.

.

.

.

-"¿Y qué quieres Malfoy?... sin bienes a molestar te voy diciendo que pierde el tiempo pues hoy no tengo muchas ganas de darte una paliza… así que anda a joder a otro lado".- hablo el azabache a la vez que retrocedía y se pegaba a la pared sin darse cuenta.

.

.

.

-"Pues a eso mismo vengo…. Como tu dice vengo a joder… más preciso a ti..- dicho esto lo acorralo poniendo sus manos en la pared, encerrándole entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

- "y quién te ha dicho.." .- pero no continuo hablando pues unos labios posesivos se posaron sobre los suyos, era una sensación muy rara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El beso era algo brusco y posesivo pero pasar de ello le gustaba, le excitaba. Era una pelea de lenguas que luchaban para ver quién dominaría, con el avance del beso, Draco cerraba más el espacio que había entre ellos, prácticamente estando cuerpo a cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry inconscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas, rozando cada vez más el miembro duro de su acompañante, haciendo una fricción casi explosiva entre ellos, haciendo que su mente se nublara no sintiera como unas manos blancas y frías se colaban bajo sus prendas y recorría su pecho para llegar hasta su pezón, lo cuales ya se encontraban alzados por la pasión. Con el dedo pulgar se puso a jugar con ello haciendo movimientos circulares y dándole pequeños piñizcos de vez en cuando.

.

.

.

-"ahh".- se le escapo un gemido, las sensaciones que le hacían sentir eran únicas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El rubio se encendía más con ellos, era como un afrodisiaco sentir los sollozos que soltaba el azabache bajo su toque, endureciéndole a mil y que tuviera que retirar una mano del pecho para bajarlo hacia la entrepierna de Harry y poder comprobar si estaba igual que él, y presionarlo aun sobre el pantalón para poder sentirlo en su totalidad. La aplastaba, lo masajeaba, lo recorría hacia todos lo que el cuerpo le pedía y todo lo que el estorboso pantalón dejaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Así que no aguanto y de un tirón le desabrocho los pantalones y lo bajo la cantidad necesaria para poder meter la mano dentro de sus bóxer y poder sentir piel contra piel la endurecida carne ya un poco húmeda en la punta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El azabache con esa acción sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiera pasado todo el cuerpo, es mano intrusa estaba sobre algo de su cuerpo que anteriormente solo él había tenido la oportunidad de tocar.

.

.

.

-"Ohhh… Harry… serás mío".- "dijo el rubio con una voz osca debido a las acciones que realizaban, y cogió su varita para que con un hechizo lo desvistiera a ambos e hizo un movimiento más.

.

.

.

-"No querrás que alguien nos escuchen, y entre y nos interrumpa ".- fue lo que dijo al ver la cara de confusión que puso Harry cuando hizo el otro hechizo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se iba a acercar para besarlo, pero la manos del rubio cogieron su cabeza y lo guio a su pene, el cual pedía un poco de atención.

.

.

.

- "vamos anda… chupa".- demando el rubio.

.

.

.

-"Pero… yo"

.

.

.

- "No pensaras que mi pene entrara fácilmente en ti si es que no está adecuadamente mojada… pero si quiere a lo duro no me hago problema".- le respondió mientras con sus manos intentaba hacer que el moreno se volteara.

.

.

.

- "¿Vas a lamer o no?".- ya el rubio se comenzaba a impacientar.- " que esto o va a estar así siempre… decide lo chupas y te follo o …. No lo chupas he igual te follare".

.

.

.

- "te la lame.. mere".- y dicho eso de agacho y cogió el miembro del rubio y lo acerco a su boca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, por lo que primero paso su lengua sobre la punta del miembro como si tuviera miedo, para luego ir lamiéndola como una paleta. Con cada lamida podía sentir la venas que sobresalían de musculo como, dando a ver la sangre que estaba fluyendo para esa zona.

.

.

.

- "muy lento Potter… Más rápido… así".- y de los cabello hizo que entrara toda la verga dentro de la cavidad húmeda, volvió a realizar la misma acción una y otra vez marcando el ritmo con su mano, la cual jalaba los cabello del azabache.

.

.

.

-"Para que me atoras.".- dijo tras sentir como el pene tocaba su campanilla produciéndole arcadas

.

.

.

- "Pues entonces hazlo bien".- demando-Sin tener otra opción comenzó a seguir el ritmo del rubio había impuesto lamiendo una y otra vez saboreándolo, rozándole levemente los dientes, ejerciendo una leve presión. Draco estaba que no podía más, sabía que estaba cerca al límite. Y estuvo más seguro cuando Harry comenzó a absorber literalmente su pene como si quisiera sacarle juego.

.

.

.

- "Para- "Dijo con brusquedad retirando su miembro de la boca

.

.

.

-"¿lo hice mal?"

.

.

.

-"Para nada… pero si sigues acabare en tu boca y quiero terminar en otro lado así que voltéate y pone en cuatro"

.

.

.

- "Tranquilo… de esa forma te dolerá menos".- le dijo para calmarlo mientras Harry se volteaba y recostaba su pecho sobre una mesa del salón para dejar su entrada a la vista del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Slytherin se acercó a él listo para penetrarlo pero sentía al moreno tenso por lo que decidió devolver le favor de la mamada, se agacho hasta la altura del trasero del moreno y meter su cabeza entre las nalgas para que con la lengua pudiera lamer el alrededor de anillo del ano y estimular al Gryffindor para que se relajara, con la lengua hizo movimiento imitando la penetración.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry tomo de sorpresa ese acto, pensó que el rubio lo penetraría sin compasión pero lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba quitando el miedo, si así se sentía solo con la lengua como se sentiría con el miembro. Y no tuvo que espera mucho, pues cuando el rubio lo sintió relajar se apoyó sobre el para que su cuello quedara a la altura del hombro del moreno.

.

.

.

-"Ahora tranquilo… y relájate que te fastidiaría un rato"

.

.

.

-"pe…"

.

.

.

-"shhh".- lo cayó a la vez que dirigió su mano derecha a la entrada y metió de golpe dos dedos

.

.

.

-"mmmhh".- se quejó el moreno

.

.

.

-"después de esto suplicaras por más" metió dos dedos más, ya tenía cuatro dedos metidos dentro del ano así que los comenzó a mover.-"listo… prepárate que vas a ser mío"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y el rubio retiro su mano para que de una estocada se hundiera en él, Harry prácticamente sintió que le hubieran partido el dos, se intentó mover para poder retirar el miembro del rubio, pero no puedo por una presión que sintió sobre sus hombros.

.

.

.

-"Deja de moverte … si es que en verdad no quiere que te lastime"

.

.

.

-"Pero duele".

.

.

.

-"Es obvio que iba a doler cara-rajada… así que quietecito un rato"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y espero un momento para comenzar a moverse, retiro nuevamente el pene para meterlo de largo otra vez., lo hacia una y otra vez. Harry como que en un principio le fastidiaba pero cada vez el dolor disminuía y se iba reemplazando por el goce y pasión que recorría toda su espina dorsal, el ritmo iba aumentando de vez en cuando el movía las caderas para que la penetración se más profunda hasta que siento un golpe allí. No sabe que fue solo que le hizo i al cielo volar y regresar al mismo momento y otra vez. Draco estaba que le atinaba todas la veces ya no podía más se iba a derramar en cualquier momento. La mano de Draco bajo al miembro de Harry para poder pajearlo al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba y con la otra cogió la mano de Harry y llevarlo a su miembro para que él también se pajeara, Draco aumento las envestida por lo que tuvo que dejar de ayudarlo y que Harry se encargue de él solo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una presión le recorrió el cuerpo de Harry diciéndole que estaba a punto, y por fin una carga recorrió desde tus testículos hasta el pene y se vino a chorros entre la mesa y su pecho dejándole manchado y contrayendo su ano. Draco al darse cuenta apuro lo embiste para que momentos después se vaciarse dentro de él y salir.

.

.

.

-"No estuvo mal Potter… para ser la primera vez".- decía mientras aplicaba un hechizo limpieza sobre los dos y se colocaba su ropa.-"Hasta otra ocasión Elegido" .- le dijo destrabando la puerta para poder salir de allí, dejando a Harry sentado en el piso pensado en todo lo que acaba de suceder, sin ser consciente de lo que se venía.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**no se olviden de dejar un comentario pues con ellos sabemos si nuestras redacciones con aceptadas o no =)**

**Si desean pueden darse un salto por el otro fic que estoy escribiendo que se llama "Y así nos enamoramos " ya estamos e el capi 20 =)**

**chaitos =D**


End file.
